Breathless - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve reflects on how both monumental and ordinary moments with Catherine can leave him breathless.


_Sammy and Ilna, your reactions to this one left_ _me_ _breathless. And_ _ **incredibly**_ _flattered. Thanks again for making me a better writer. And a happier person because of your friendship._

 _REALMcRollers, your words of kindness, wonderful personal stories and hysterical anecdotes make our days. As does your love and loyalty to the REAL World. Thank you all._

* * *

 **Breathless**

 **McGarrett/Rollins  
Backyard Beach**

"Listen … it's the ice cream truck." Catherine's eyes sparkled at the familiar music coming from the old-school truck. "I'm getting ice cream."

Steve grinned from where he sat with her and Cammie as she hopped to her feet.

"Want one?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay. Get me ..."

"The frozen fruit and yogurt bar."

His smile grew at her knowing him so well. "You got money?"

She nodded, already a yard away as she sprinted for the truck. "Cammie, stay with Steve," she added when the dog looked at her expectantly. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Catherine returned to where Steve and Cammie were playing tug with a rope toy. "Here." She handed him a frozen mango bar.

"Thanks." He ate a third in one bite as she settled next to him and he pulled a cookie out of his pocket for Cammie after devouring the rest of his frozen treat. "That's a _lot_ of ice cream." He nodded at the soft serve twist and smiled when she closed her eyes to savor the treat. When she looked at him, he simply said, "Caaath."

She sighed and held the cone out to him, rolling her eyes. Her breath caught when, as he swirled his tongue around the ice cream, he deliberately drew it across her fingers as he watched her with mischievous eyes. She cleared her throat. "Do not try to _distract_ me so you can eat all the sprinkles, McGarrett."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried in vain to hide the corner of his mouth twitching into a half grin. At her snort he shrugged. "It was melting. And is that giant cone worth the extra miles you're going to run tomorrow?"

"Soft serve chocolate vanilla swirl with sprinkles? _So_ totally worth it. Besides …" Her look was lascivious as she leaned over and kissed him. "I won't need the extra miles; you're gonna help me work it off later." She patted his chest.

The kiss tasted of chocolate, and he bent towards her for another. "Then we need to get ice cream more often." They shared a grin and Catherine winked before lying back. As soon as she finished her cone, she sighed again and closed her eyes. "Best kind of day."

He glanced at her to say something, but suddenly couldn't remember what. The way she looked lying there with a soft smile, dozing with one hand resting on her tummy, left him breathless.

He settled on his side so he could continue to watch her. It wasn't the first time Catherine had taken his breath away; that was in an Annapolis diner nearly twenty years before. He grinned at the thought that ice cream was involved then too - in the form of a chocolate milkshake - and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

As he watched, his head propped on his hand, he thought of the times the beautiful woman he'd loved for more than half his life had left him breathless. Images floated through his mind; Catherine in a hotel room before his first deployment, saying, 'expedient' with a beautiful smile, and _'this_ is _real,_ this you can _trust" w_ ith absolute conviction.

Her brown eyes locked on his as she uttered "He wasn't _you_ " at the Iron Fairies in Bangkok and just like that, made his soul whole again.

Standing on his doorstep after flying halfway around the world the minute she could arrange leave after his father's death; and then her wrapped around him, holding him for hours, until he finally slept.

Her expression when he realized during a conversation just over a year ago, that she'd worn unscented products because transferred scent could mean detection. Knowing she'd kept him safe any way she could while he was a SEAL still rendered him in awe of her protectiveness and love.

Catherine answering 'I've always known' when he'd finally said 'I love you' out loud, and her saying she'd known she loved him forever.

Steve smiled when she stirred but continued to doze, her nose wrinkling slightly with a happy dream as everyday moments surfaced unbidden to his mind.

How she cooed soothing words to Cammie while bathing the huge pup in their shower the first day they'd found her.

The gleam in her eyes when she and Gracie bested him at a game.

Some days he'd look up and see her coming across the room and she'd steal his breath while doing the most mundane task, like carrying a laundry basket perched on her hip. His breath would inexplicably catch, not simply because she looked beautiful … she always did … but because of how her just being there made him feel. Settled. Content. _Happy_. Things he'd never have expected to connect with being in his childhood home again.

Catherine's eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She shaded her eyes. "You watchin' me, Commander?"

"Still like looking at you." He smiled and reached out to run a finger across her cheek.

"Still like looking at you right back." She echoed their exchange from long ago and pulled him down to kiss him. Her hands found their way into his hair and she ran her fingers along the shell of his ear as he shifted over her. The kiss took on a life of its own until she panted his name when he pulled back to breathe. "Steve."

"Mmmm?" He dove forward again with a grin.

"It's rai ..."

"What?" he mumbled against her mouth.

"Raining"

The first few drops turning into a downpour broke through to his brain, and he grinned as he rolled away and stood, offering his hand. "Time to bring this inside."

Cammie had bolted for the house and beat them as they gathered their things. When they reached the lanai door, Steve turned and swung Catherine up into his arms, kissing her as he made his way to the sofa. They landed in a soggy tangle of arms and legs and mouths; she was panting as she reached to pull him closer while dragging his wet shirt off his shoulders.

Lightning flashed through the room, and he whispered, "Just in time," his voice vibrating against her collarbone.

"I … uh, ahh … " As she attempted to speak, he kissed a spot below her ear, and she gasped, her response momentarily forgotten.

Steve grinned as he slid her t-shirt up and off before teasing, "Did I _distract_ you again, Lieutenant?"

She blinked at him with darkened eyes, kissed him hungrily, and once more stole his breath when she voiced exactly what he'd been thinking moments before.

"Absolutely." Her voice was low and husky. " 'Cause after all these years, you still leave me … breathless."

 _End. Thanks for reading._

 _ **Special love & thanks to Sammy & Ilna for the beautiful REAL World lines and concepts that were reiterated in this story. **_

* * *

_If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at

community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World


End file.
